


tell me what's on your mind (i can't get you off mine)

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, enjoy, this is fluff and people being drunk because i love fluff and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: "Getting drunk on Tony Stark’s vodka on her seventeenth birthday is not something she ever imagined herself doing a year ago but here she is, pouring their third shot of the night."or, five times mj, peter and ned are drunk and one time peter and mj aren't





	tell me what's on your mind (i can't get you off mine)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm european and half of this is based on personal experiences & i have no clue how the whole alcohol thing works with teens in america so i'm sorry if this is not 100% accurate 
> 
> this takes place over the span of like 1.5 years bc i didn't want them to start doing shots at fifteen also i know mj is kinda ooc but i just wanted to write something fun & fluffy and honestly she deserves to be a normal teenager who has fun at parties. ALSO this doesn't really make sense with peter's superhero metabolism but lets just ignore that as well. idk & idc tbh
> 
> title from 'find yourself' by great good fine ok

_i. roof_

 

The first time MJ gets tipsy she’s fifteen.

Summer is finally here and they sit on the roof of Ned’s house to celebrate surviving the school year with two bottles of cheap red wine that she stole from her brother last time he came home from uni.

They’ve been passing the second bottle around for a while now and MJ feels all warm and fuzzy and Ned pulls a face every time he takes a sip and Peter won’t stop giggling at every stupid thing they say.

She hands the bottle to Ned and lets herself fall to the side against him.

She ends up with her head in his lap and her feet in Peter’s and she grins up at Ned’s face.

“You know, I’m glad I’m friends with you guys.”

Her speech feels a bit slurred and Peter giggles again and he looks adorable with his cheeks flushed.

She asks him what’s so funny and he smiles widely at her.

“You care for us.”

“Yeah, MJ, you caaare for us”, Ned parrots and the two of them burst out in laughter as she hides her face behind her hands and tells them to fuck off.

Then Ned starts repeating everything they say in a weird voice and Peter hiccups between giggles and MJ laughs so hard she cries.

At one point MJ sits up with a start and looks at Peter in an earnest manner.

“You’re Spider-Man.”

Peter blinks, then grins proudly.

“Hell yeah I am.”

Ned murmurs something that sounds like “told you she’d figure it out on her own” and MJ smiles at them, just as proud as Peter.

“Well, I’m _smart_.”

Peter bursts into giggles.

 

 

_ii. arm wrestling_

 

The Friday before they have to return to school they have a sleepover at her house because her parents are away and Ned sends a picture of a bottle of Malibu to their group chat.

Peter brings coke and they mix it sitting on the floor in her living room with open windows and soft music playing in the background. They toast to a successful junior year and decide collectively that this is a lot nicer than wine.

It’s clear that there’s more alcohol in it than in the wine because it takes less than two cups for the fuzzy feeling to return and for Peter to start giggling at everything again. They start watching a movie but MJ can’t really concentrate because Peter has his head propped on his arm and it makes his biceps stand out.

“I bet you that I can defeat you in arm wrestling.”

It’s out before her reasonable side tells her that that’s impossible because the only exercise she gets is from carrying books around and he’s fucking _Spider-Man_.

Peter looks over to where she’s leaning against the sofa and grins.

“Challenge accepted.”

Ned sits up.

“I’m referee.”

So they set up the table and Ned takes it way to seriously and makes them think of names for themselves and announces them while playing some battle soundtrack of Lord of the Rings from the speakers.

MJ jumps up and down and Peter flexes his muscles and they try to be serious but constantly break out in giggles and then face each other at the kitchen table.

When Ned tells them to begin MJ starts pressing down and Peter’s not really giving any resistance because he’s distracted staring at a strand of hair that got loose from MJ’s bun and is falling into her eyes and she pushes his hand to the table with ease.

Ned cheers, holds up her hand and announces her as the winner. Peter wakes from his daze and first stares at them in horror, then starts laughing.

Ned starts playing some pop song and they all down the rest of their drinks and dance around the flat singing along.

 

 

_iii. flash_

 

It’s Flash’s birthday and he has a party and everyone’s there.

Peter’s aunt drives them to his house in the suburbs of New York and hands Peter some money so they can get a taxi to get home.

The party is already in full swing and because this is Flash there is a bar full of alcohol. They get drinks and chat in a corner when Flash passes them, obviously quite tipsy already, and hands them a shot each.

They toast to Flash’s birthday and chug the shots. Flash says something about the bar being open for them to get more and then drags Peter away with him because they “absolutely need to play beer pong together right now, Parker.”

Flash has cut down the teasing the past half year and even though he’s still a pain in her ass she has to admit that he can actually be fun to be around in small doses. So when Peter throws them a look MJ just flips him off and tells him to have fun.

She and Ned chill in the corner of the party for a while, then a not-quite-sober Abe comes over to them and they chat and agree that they’re definitely too sober for this and the three of them move to the bar and do shots of different things with toasts that get weirder each time.

The alcohol loosens them up and the whole partying thing gets easier; they hang out with people they never speak to in school and once they spot Peter in the crowd with an arm around some girl from their PE class and it makes MJ feel weird; so she drags Mike, who is in Advanced Literature with her and always shares her opinions when she destroys shitty books, away to do another shot and then pulls him close and kisses him.

They make out in a corner for a while and MJ is having fun and forgetting all about Peter and the girl. Then a friend of Mike who tells him that their ride is here interrupts them; Mike smiles at her and stumbles after his just as tipsy friend.

She returns to Ned and his group. Cindy whoops loudly and winks exaggeratedly and Ned hands her his glass when she asks if anyone has water.

They talk a bit more and then her and Ned move outside with a bowl of snacks and sit on some deckchairs, which is where Peter finds them a while later.

His hair is tousled and his lips are red and there’s a stupid smile on his face and he falls down on the chair next to Ned.

“Hi, you guys.”

Ned cheers MJ ignores the stab in her heart at the sight of him and raises her eyebrows.

“Well, looks like someone got lucky.”

He looks almost bashful as a hand comes up to rub the back of his neck, but then he takes her in properly and grins and she realises that her hair must be in a similar state.

“From the look of it I’m not the only one.”

She shrugs and throws a gummy bear at him and he manages to somehow catch it with his mouth. Ned opens his and the next hour is spent with the three of them throwing snacks at each other until Peter gets up – surprisingly sober compared to his previous state, she blames it on his metabolism – and calls them a taxi to get them home.

 

 

_iv. birthday_

 

There’s a knock on the window and when MJ opens Peter tumbles inside, still in full Spider-Man costume.

She musters him with pursed lips.

“You’re late.”

He pulls off his masks and runs a hand through his already messy hair.

“Sorry, I had to finish something with Mr. Stark. I got you something, though.”

He searches through his backpack, then hands her a fancy looking bottle of vodka.

“Happy birthday.”

“Where’d you get that from?”

“Is that Peter?” Ned comes in from the living room.

“Yeah, looks what he brought.”

Ned looks at what she’s holding and frowns.

“Damn, can’t top that present.”

Peter grins at them, then asks MJ if he can borrow some clothes because they didn’t fit in his bag with the bottle and her heart skips a beat as he lets the spider-suit slip off his shoulders because, _damn_ , she’s not used to those abs yet. To distract herself she digs through her closet and asks again where he got the bottle.

“Oh, I might have swiped that from Mr. Stark?”

“Hang on, this is _Iron Man’s_ vodka? How am I supposed to top _that_?”

\--

Getting drunk on Tony Stark’s vodka on her seventeenth birthday is not something she ever imagined herself doing a year ago but here she is, pouring their third shot of the night, way past tipsy after having already had two glasses of wine during dinner.

She raises one of the glasses and Peter and Ned follow suit and they link arms in the middle.

“What are we toasting on?”

Peter looks at her in a way that makes her insides twist and she has to pull herself together so she won’t do anything stupid like, throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

“We’re toasting on you being awesome.”

Ned follows.

“To MJ being awesome!”

The two of them throw their shots back and MJ copies their action. They all pull a face at the taste and then grin at each other.

“Who’s down with a drinking game? Shot every time Peter giggles.”

“Hey!”

 

 

_v. new year_

 

It’s New Year’s Eve and Flash is hosting another party, which surprises no one. MJ can’t count on one hand the amount of times she has been at his house on similar occasions the past year, but hey, it’s free alcohol, so she won’t complain.

MJ’s been here for a few hours already, has done shots with various people and is now standing in a corner with Peter, nursing a cup of whatever Abe mixed her earlier. It tastes nice and fruity, though, so she doesn’t think about it for long.

They’re chatting and watching Ned talk with Betty. When he told them that he was taking her as a date tonight the two of them teased him for about twenty minutes before Peter helped him pick out an outfit and MJ had to break down the sad truth for them that the outfit was _horrible_ and that Ned should dress like himself, because that’s who Betty agreed to go to the party with, after all.

It seems to be going alright from the way that the two of them are laughing and Betty is leaning slightly into Ned’s side, so MJ turns around just in time to see Flash climbing on the dining table.

He clears his throat into the microphone in his hand, then shouts, “It’s five minutes to twelve. Get your champagne and the person you want to kiss ready!”

MJ drags Peter over to the bar where, true to Flash’s word, bottles of champagne are ready to be opened.

They run into Cindy, who already has an open bottle in one hand and willingly pours them some after they quickly finish their cups. They cheer, she moves on to the next person and MJ checks her watch again. It’s two minutes to midnight and she pulls Peter a bit away from the crowd around the bar.

“Only Flash would have champagne at a party.”

“Says the guy who regularly steals alcohol from Tony Stark and pre-gamed with French red wine tonight.”

“…True.”

They stand in silence for a moment until people start counting down.

“Ten, nine, eight,…”

She looks at Peter and he’s grinning widely as he counts with the crowd and she can’t help but join in.

“Three, two, one, happy New Year!”

There’s cheering and Peter knocks his cup against her and his smile is making the corners of his eyes crinkle. She’s still a bit taller than her and her heeled boots don’t help, so he has to stand on his toes a bit to speak into her ear.

“Happy New Year, MJ.”

He’s close to her and she can smell his aftershave and this is a bad idea; she looks around for a second and there’s people kissing all around them so she downs her champagne in one go. The alcohol gives her enough courage to take his cup and set it on a random table, pull him into a corner and press her lips to his.

He’s very still for a moment and she’s about to pull back and apologise when he whispers a _Michelle_ against her lips and pulls her closer and _shit_ , her brain gives out; she can’t think of anything other than his lips moving against hers and her hands in his hair and his fingers messing up her bun and wanting _more_.

 

 

_vi. snow_

 

She doesn’t know how long they spend kissing but at one point, when the kissing is less urgent, Peter drops his head against her collarbone and inhales deeply.

“Holy shit.”

She gets the sentiment.

“That was… fun.”

He looks up and a soft smile spreads over his cheeks.

“Let’s go home.”

They call a taxi and stumble around until they find their coats and look for Ned to tell him that they’re leaving, but he seems to be… otherwise occupied with Betty, so Peter sends him a text.

They count their collective money and tell the taxi driver to drive as far as it gets them into the direction of Peter’s flat. He tells MJ that his aunt is staying with a friend for the night so they don’t have to worry about her and they spend the rest of the ride kissing and talking and giggling in the backseat until the taxi driver stops three blocks away from Peter’s and tells them that this is it.

They climb out, wish him a nice evening and start walking.

Normally this setting would make MJ nervous; it’s dark and the streetlights are far apart, but tonight she doesn’t even worry because one, she’s still tipsy, and two, Peter is Spider-Man.

They stumble a bit in the beginning, arms around each other’s shoulders as they walk, but after a while the cold air sobers them up and they walk in silence until,

“MJ, look.”

She looks up to where he’s pointing and realises that it has started to snow, big flakes falling from the sky.

She holds up her palm, catches a few of them and laughs, turns to Peter only to see him already looking at her.

They’re standing right under a streetlight so she can see that there are already a few white bits collecting in his hair; he looks at her without saying anything, then pulls her closer so that their foreheads touch.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

He closes his eyes for a second, inhales, then opens them again and smiles at her.

“You know I really like you, right?”

She smiles back.

“Of course I do. I know everything.”

He looks down, grinning.

“Okay then.”

She presses a short kiss to his lips.

“Hey Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you, too.”

He kisses her again, then, soft and warm.

She knows that soon, the snow will make them both tremble and that they still have to walk a block; she knows that when they go home he will complain about the snow getting his clothes wet and she will laugh and first pull his clothes off and then him to bed; she knows that the snow will turn to mush by morning and that she’ll get annoyed by it and Peter will tease her about her frown and she’ll flip him off.

She knows all this but right now, she’s content kissing Peter Parker under a streetlight in the snow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (the last scene was low-key based on this picture just fyi: https://www.instagram.com/p/BO_IXd2gpg7/)


End file.
